


The Valley of the Shadows - Damian

by KawaiSonadowLover100



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiSonadowLover100/pseuds/KawaiSonadowLover100
Summary: It just wasn't fair.First his grandfather, then his mother and now father?What sort of cruel joke is this?





	The Valley of the Shadows - Damian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Valley of the Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114574) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> ## !!!READ DESCRIPTION!!!  
> ## !!!ESPECIALLY THE WARNING!!!
> 
> So this is a work inspired by 'The Valley of the Shadows' by @FabulaRasa (not for the weak minded, that story is terrifying and beautiful). It's got to do with a serious illness Bruce discovers that he has and I really wanted to write what Jon would've done to help Damian if he was in the story.
> 
> This isn't very detailed and I might go back and edit in a few more things, but I really just wanted to get this out.
> 
> Also, I'm on chapter six and I still got wight more to go, just FYI. If something overlapses then its because I haven't reached that part yet.
> 
>  
> 
> ## !!!WARNING!!!
> 
> The original story talks of a serious illness and tags aren't added to describe and tell what that illness is. It is only mentioned here, but I still thought I should say something.

Jon was shocked when he first heard.

Bruce Wayne - _the_ Batman dying?

Is that even a sentence?

It seemed impossible.

It's not that he idolized the man -that spot was taken by his father- but he did look up to him in more ways than one: his detective skills, his calmness in a situation and the ability to assess it, that fact that he's a mere human still getting up to fight even after all his bruises, ect. But to think, after all this time of knowing -and occasionally, working with- him, that sentence flew out of Damian's mouth like it was nothing.

"You're kidding.." Had been his initial reaction which was a bad choice of words on his part.

Damian had glared at him like he brought shame on his entire family and killed every last one of them after that. He never wanted to be the target of that gaze ever again.

"No, Jon, this is all some elaborate joke my father decided to play just to mess with us. And guess what? The Joker is in on it, too!" And never does he want that _venom_ to be directed at him ever again.

But he can forgive Damian. It was understandable. His reaction, that is. Who wouldn't react like that if they were hurting and their best friend was being absent minded?

"You wanna hit me?" He had offered after a few seconds of silence. Damian had looked at him like he said he, too, was dying. "You know, to get it off your chest."

"Punching you in the face, as much as I would like to do it, will solve nothing, Jonathan." And he's using his full name. He has officially pissed off Damian- add 'more' for a more correct term.

"Yeah, I know. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. It's never that easy." He had mumbled, but then looked up at his partner with determined eyes. "But it _can_ make you feel better. Just think of me as some sort of supervillian or criminal or something that's seriously irritating you right now- and swing." He motioned with his hand, a thin smile on his face.

Damian had stood there for a moment, contemplating his choices. Then he swung his leg right into Jon's jaw and that's how they go into this situation, still sparring even after forty minutes of none stop adrenaline pumping through their veins.

Jon knew Damian was pissed. He was practically vibrating with anger when he walked in their HQ. But 'knew' was honestly an understatement. Why? Because you can measure his anger level on his punches and kicks. And let me tell you, he was way off.

His punches were fast and strong, but lacked the grace they usually had. His footwork was not as still as it normally was, shifting his weight from one side to another before lunging.

It was becoming predictable.

And his face was not stoic as it usually was: his teeth weed barred, his brows were furrowed, his eyes were killing.

It was sloppy- and that's coming from Jon.

That didn't mean that he didn't hit well, though. Almost all of his punches landed and he tripped Jon about twice already.

And here's the third coming right now.

He fell on his back as Damian sat on his chest, knees on his forearms to keep him down (useless effort, but he'll let him have it). They were both panting, but Damian was off worse. Anger mixed with adrenaline is a big no no when it comes to fighting criminals.

"Sorry." He mumbled, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he lifted a hand to his face. This was not something he wanted to do in front of Jon.

"It's okay." The latter replied, gently pulling himself from under him and sitting with his legs on either side of Damian's.

'Keep it together.' He told himself, biting his lip harder till it began to bleed.

All of his walls were so close to crumbling.

It just wasn't fair.

First his grandfather, then his mother and now father?

What sort of cruel joke is this?

The sobs came in when he felt a gentle hand right behind his shoulder.

The all out brawl happened when he was pulled into a much needed hug.


End file.
